themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira
Kira is an antagonist in the role play Mystical Community. He was created by dmitrivalentine. dmitrivalentine (Dmitri) created Kira to be polar opposite to Valentine yet at the same time be the same. Thus, Dmitri had Kira be Valentine's twin brother. The name "Kira" comes from the Japanese word for "light", a pun to mythological angel Lucifer's name being based off the Latin word "lucius", which translates as "light" as well. Personality Kira, unlike Valentine, is more impulsive. He tends to act before thinking. However, as a prodigy just like Valentine, he can usually get himself out of any situation he gets himself into. Usually if one insults his intelligence, Kira will go berserk and randomly attack them; the only exception to this is N.V., whom has done it numerous times. While Kira does claim to very powerful, if an opponent seems to be too powerful, Kira will flee, as seen in the SALIGIA Incident. Kira shows an immense hate against Sirberius Reono, especially after the SALIGIA Incident. Kira resents Sirberius because the Grand Mystic represents all of Valentine's hard work. Several times Kira has tried to have Sirberius killed; all attempts always fail, sometimes because of interventions by Tenkai Hyachi, whom Kira also despises. Abilities Fatal Attraction Fatal Attraction is a move Kira learned from Valentine. It creates monstrous pressure in the surrounding area. Power of Wrath The Power of Wrath is an ability Kira gained after killing Azriel. The Power of Wrath allows the user to increase the power of their own attack or boost the power of another. Synopsis Egrigori arc At this time, Kira was still going by his angelic name: Akirael. He doesn't have as big as a part as Barrel. After the Battle of the Swawns when 'Thorns' become SALIGIA, he goes with Valentine and N.V. to the Mu. Great God War arc Again, Kira has a small role. He is only seen shortly after Valentine and Ashley's meeting with Elder Gods Izen and Darmadia ording Va'ashear to assassinate the young Sirberius Reono. Dawn of a New Age arc Kira guises himself as Akirael to infiltrate the ranks of the Mystic Council. He later helps Valentine sabotage Noe Cross under the guise of The Twins. Revive Revival arc Kira only makes a cameo appearance when Drakov sees his army slaughtered. SALIGIA arc Kira and Valentine split up to find Manuel, a servant of Drakov. Kira finds Manuel and kills him. He later fakes his own death. After Valentine kills Phaethon during the SALIGIA Incident, Valentine lets Kira know that he never fell for Kira's trick. Kira flees the Mu. Key 4 arc While the Council is fighting Key 4, Kira infiltrates The Gourd and frees Vincent. Vincent and Kira kill Azriel and Kira becomes the Sinner of Wrath, which he mockily reveals to his brother and the Mystic Council. Chase arc Kira teams up with Sirberius, and later Tenkai, to fight the Kim-un-Kur Committee. Valentine arrives, searching for Kira. Even though his target was Kira, the two brothers put down their differences to fight Elder Gods Amen and Hallelujah; they manage to kill Amen but Hallelujah escapes. Once the fighting is over, Kira flees. Fate of the Unknown arc After Valentine kills Ukel, Kira confronts his brother. Kira, now powered by Wrath, fights his brother and ends up stabbing him. However, Valentine manages to use Absolute Zero and freeze both of them in time. Trivia *Kira is Japanese for "light" *Coincidently, Zane '''had a character named "Lord Kira" whom '''Dmitri noticed after creating his Kira and decided to use it. *Ky and Deidore meet a person in "Bingo Book - Hit List" named Kiratchi but Dmitri confirms that neither Kira and Kiratchi are connected to each other and that is pure coincidence Navigation Category:Villains Category:SALIGIA Category:Organiztion V Category:Mystic Council Category:Male